The Gift
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Darcy hates the cold, So the God Of Mischief decides to do something...nice?


There was no surprise on Darcy's face when she had woken to the white and terribly annoying cold wind of London and the snow that apparently came with it. Darcy inwardly groaned, she hated winter, there was too much snow, ice, muddy gross slosh and of course harsh wind that made her nose along with her cheeks red like Rudolph. She had grown to love and had gotten used to the hot, windy, sunny desert setting of New mexico. The sun setting over the horizon, Erik scolding her for hiding his prescription pills, and the sound of Jane mumbling to herself about new notes and planning schedule for certain days of the week it seemed. After the whole supernatural circus fiasco (In Darcy's words) with the Dark elves Jane went through and had told her about, Thor thought it would be a good idea to introduce Loki to Darcy, since Loki would get curious anyways. The meeting almost made Darcy's heart stop, the guy, or, god was definitely drop dead gorgeous and basically everything Darcy had expected.

He had his raven hair that hung to his shoulders, sharp defining high cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, or were they green? it was hard to tell at times. And his smooth pale skin looked as though he was made of marble. And lastly of course, his leather green, gold and black attire that obviously made him stand out against Thor's red and sliver.

* * *

><p>Loki's eyes went over Darcy instantly, taking his time of course she was an attractive woman, in Jane's words she was short but sweet. With long silky brown hair that cascaded in attractive ringlets over her chest (Which Loki took his time looking at, not regretting a single thing), an odd item on her head, but Jane explained it was something called a 'beanie', it was a nice touch to her. Darcy was smart, but awfully quirky all at the same time, it might have annoyed one but Loki thought her presence was refreshing. So for the time being, Loki and his brother Thor stayed at Jane's for the weekend before they had to return to Asgard for more news on any further attacks that might have or might be happening soon, Loki was already homesick after the first few hours at Jane and Darcy's small little home in the strange place called London, England on Friday. He longed to be in his chambers sleeping the day away or spying on maidens, or simply just reading while trying to drown out his brothers ranting about the beasts they didn't get to slay in Alfheim and Loki making small sounds like 'hmm, or mhmm.' as if he was listening.<p>

And over the course of those dull and slow few hours, Loki had talked to Darcy more often, making small talk such as what day is it? what did she do all day, small stuff. Turns out, Darcy sometimes shares the same interests as Loki, she likes to read, annoy Jane, or just plain sleep. Loki had grown to actually like the mortal, she made him laugh or smile when she commented on something miss Jane Foster said, in other words, Darcy had almost a child-like view of the world, which instantly sparked Loki's interest. Darcy had asked Loki odd questions too, like does he use something called 'proactive' to keep his skin smooth, or if his hair grows so long he brushes it like Rapunzel. Loki simply did not answer, but a smile still played on his lips.

Apparently, Darcy has done her research as well. She said that she demands she rides Sleipnir and call him something of 'My little pony'. Nonetheless, Loki agreed without question.

* * *

><p>"All this snow is so annoying!" Loki heard Darcy groan loudly from the kitchen, tightening the sweater she had around herself while he focused his attention on the television in front of him, these moving pictures were fascinating. He head her footsteps enter the room and felt the couch dip slightly when she sat next to him.<p>

"Doesn't the snow annoy you?" She asked incredulously, now her restless attention focused on him.

Loki shook his head with a sly smile that he was unaffected. "No, due to my jouton genes, cold temperatures don't faze me, much."

Darcy squinted her eyes at him, catching the proud tone in his voice, then she slouched back against the couch. Jane and Thor had went out to get groceries an hour ago and Erik had gone to Stonehenge, this time with no nakedness episode. Darcy had shown Loki the tape of Erik running about in Stonehenge with his equipment and shouting at visitors that he was trying to save them, and of course, Loki busted out laughing.

"Hey! you're the cause of that ya know." Darcy scolded, turning off her Iphone 5 that desperately needed to be upgraded by the obvious cracks in the screen. Loki simply shrugged but the smile still graced on his handsome face.

"I needed him for very important matters, besides, he's better now, is he not?"

Darcy pressed her pink plump lips into a line, pondering his statement for the moment. Erik would _never _be better. He would never be the man he once was, he was forever corrupted. And Possibly anyone else who got mindcontrolled by the god sitting next to her. So Darcy simply didn't answer and turned her attention on the television. London Tv wasn't that much different from american Tv, much. They were still cartoons that were on back home, Darcy had grown out of them butshe still watched them nonetheless.

Okay, the cold was _really _bothering Darcy. She felt goosebumps even through the sweater she wore. She tried to ignore it like Loki was and focus on the Tv, but the shivers always hit her. Loki noticed her agitation as well, the annoyed looks she got while watching the strange photographic illusions move, Loki was anticipating her jumping up in anger that it set him on edge.

Maybe he could do something for the girl..

Loki clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stood just about Darcy was about to open her mouth, her eyes widened, instantly tensing as she looked at him. Even though Thor said Loki was, (for the most part) harmless, he still set the girl on edge.

"Are you gonna turn me into an animal? a food? If so, I really like brownies." Darcy started, closing her eyes and holding her hands up in surrender. Loki gave her a strange look, but was still highly amused shaking his head.

"No, I wish to aid you're discomfort for the cold." Loki said with an innocent smile, but it was always anything but.

Darcy's expression remained confused as she stared up at the god. Loki extended his hand out to her, his expression unreadable. Darcy of course, hesitantly placed her hand in his.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, she wasn't in the small little quaint house with Jane. Instead, she was actually in the middle of the desert. Darcy glanced around, her lips parted in awe recognizing it wasnt just any desert. It was New Mexico. The warm wind blew, instantly calming Darcy's nerves and gave her a sense of familiarity. In the distance she heard the familiar honks of cars and trucks drive past down the road, she looked toward the sound and saw the old buildings stores she and Jane would go into from time to time to get supplies, or just have girl-time. Then she casted her eyes on the sun setting, it beautiful mixing colors of orange and blue covering the sky with the swirls of clouds that mixed in. Loki even took a look around, the last time he's seen this place was when he sent the destroyer. It still looked the same from what he could see.<p>

"Why did you bring me back here?" Darcy asked, confusion lacing in her tone as she stared at Loki who kept his distance, glancing around seemingly unimpressed by the sights. Then his eyes met hers and he squinted them as if she asked the dumbest question in the universe, but he still gestured his arms out wide.

"Since you complained about the snow in the...London, I figured you must be homesick, so Voila." Loki said simply, looking out to the small town now.

Darcy was seriously confused now, why would he do anything nice for _her_? pushing the questions out of her head, she slowly walked up to him, suddenly feeling bold. She had forgotten how utterly tall he was. Her lips slowly smiled, maybe there was a tinge of good in him, somewhere in the sea of hurt and betrayal and Mischief.

"Thank you." Was all Darcy could say genuinely. Loki slowly turned his head to meet her oddly adorable brown eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, nobody has really thanked Loki before. Not knowing what to say he nodded slightly to her, a smile threatening to grace his lips.

"Think of this as a gift to _you_, Miss Lewis."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! it's been awhile since I last wrote, I haven't been able to get in my <em>Mojo<em> of writing lately but its starting to come back. :) so I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
